Ghost of a Chance
by Mistheart150
Summary: Mistheart was just flying when she chanced upon a stray ghost portal, leading her to a new world, new friends...and new enemies. Danny's life had been normal (well, as normal as you get when you're a half-ghost superhero) until a strange girl started Casper High. Little do ether of them, their destinies are more connected then they thought. About a month before Micro Management.
1. Prologue

**Alright, I suck. I'm writing the sequel to ****_Shadow of Doubt_****, and I haven't even finished it yet. So, for those of you who care, if you try to hunt me down and force me to finish ****_SOD_****, I will be keeping the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick next to my bed. Don't know what that is? Look it up**

_Prologue_

Mistheart was steadily flying, enjoying the breeze whipping through her hair. **(A/N: Okay I'll be nice and tell you guys this, MH has wings. Deal with it.) **_Shadow would kill me if he knew I was up here without telling him, _she thought, letting a guilty grin cross her face. Shadow had made a rule the previous month that she had to tell him when she planned on flying by herself, but not with out cause. _Stupid moblins. They're even more annoying than Red's consistent hugs. Who knew that kitsune was...er...like exotic cuccos to them. _She shivered at the memory.

She stopped suddenly, hovering, trying to find what made her stop. _What...what kind of magic is this? Certainly not one I'm familiar with. _It felt cold and...dead? She spotted a green shape in the distance and quickly flew up to it. The thing, _portal?_, was circular and a swirling green color. It was also flat. Mistheart frowned, then, against her better judgment, stuck her hand in it.

"Oh," she gasped, quickly pulling her hand out. Where ever the portal led, it was rather cold. Summoning her courage, she dived through it. _Probably not the smartest thing I've done. No, it's the stupidest thing I've ever done. Idiot._ This thought was confirmed when, as soon as she was through, the portal closed. _Yep, if I manage to came back, Shadow will _definitely _kill me. Shoot._ She looked around, not that there was much to see. The 'sky' was a slightly darker color green then the portal, but green none the less. The strangest thing was the fact that there were tons of floating purple doors of all shapes, colors, and sizes.

"This world really likes green...a lot," Mistheart muttered to herself. She resolved _not _to go knocking on any doors, as there was something that seemed to repel her from them. Sniffing, she was rather surprised to find that this whole world was filled with the sent of citruses. _Funny, I can't think of better words other than 'weird' and 'strange'. Maybe I should improve my vocabulary._

_No, _replied another part of her mind. _That's you going into shock, well, I think._ She rolled her eyes at the stupid sounding fight taking place in her head and began looking for another portal to take her out of the strange dimension. Soon however, she began to drift off. Not paying attention, she passed right through an island, which had the effect of waking her up.

"What in the name of Nayru...?!" she cried. Blinking, she stared at the island that was now floating behind her. "Creepy." She turned back around and nearly ran into another portal. "Whoa, that was close." She shoved her head through the portal to see where it led. "Someplace more normal at least," she growled. The new world looked similar to Hyrule, but it obviously wasn't. The buildings were huge, even taller than Hyrule Castle. She quickly shimmied the rest of the way through the portal, accidentally face planting in the dirt. "Well, here goes nothing," she said, standing and walking to the tall buildings.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"So how many were there last night?" Tucker asked.

"Three. Skulker, Spectra, and Box Ghost," Danny replied tiredly. He hadn't gotten to sleep until four in the morning, and was in major need of sleep.

"Well, the Box Ghost shouldn't have taken too long," Sam said, trying to look on the bright side of things, which was strange, seeing as she was goth and usually tried to avoid bright thing in general.

"No, but the other two took a while," Danny said grumpily. He rummaged in his locker, removing his math textbook and scowling. "Plus I didn't do my homework again."

"Man, that's rough," Tucker said, wincing. Secretly, he thought that he was rather lucky that he didn't have to stay up all night, almost every night, when Danny suddenly whirled on him.

"Yeah? Why don't you try keeping ghosts from attacking innocent people every night?" he snapped, his eyes flashing.

Tucker took a step backward. "Chill dude. Wait, how did you know what I was thinking?"

Danny blinked. "I-I don't know. I've been feeling a bit off all morning. Sorry for yelling."

"Guys. Lancer," Sam hissed, pointing behind the boys.

Sure enough, Danny felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned, looking up at his teacher. "Yes Mr. Lancer? I here on time if that's what your wondering."

Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow at Danny's tone before he sighed. "Mr. Fenton, for once I am not trying to reprimand you. I wanted you to show our new student around, help her find her classes and such."

The trio looked behind Mr. Lancer and saw an odd looking girl. She was hanging her head so her bangs obscured her face. Her hair was a pale gray color with black spots all over it. She wore an old purple sweatshirt with a light blue shirt underneath it. Her pants were mid-gray yoga pants with white stripes running up the outside parts of them, and she wore a pair of chocolate brown boots.

"This is Miss. Rachel Heart and she just moved here from...where was it again?" Mr. Lancer introduced the girl. In response to his his question, she just whispered something unintelligible.

"What?" Sam asked, trying to make the obviously shy girl talk.

"Georgia," Rachel said louder. "I'm from Georgia," she repeated, raising her head. Her eyes were almond-shaped and a similar color to Danny's, light blue, but the strangest part was that there were no whites in them.

"Yes, that's right," Mr. Lancer said. "I'll leave her here with you three. Oh, and Mr. Fenton, if that report's not done..." he let the threat hang as he walked away.

"My name's Danny and these are my friends, Sam and Tucker," Danny introduced him and friends.

"Well, my name's Rachel, but you already knew that," Rachel said, grinning.

"Uh..." Danny had caught sight of Rachel's teeth. They were unusually sharp, and her canines reminded him of a certain fruitloop's fangs.

"So...why did you move here? Don't you realize what this place is famous for?" Tucker asked.

"Yes. There are frequent ghost attacks, right?" Rachel seemed skeptical. She bit her lip, scratching her shoulder thoughtfully. There was another strange thing about her, Danny noted. She only had four fingers on each hand, and each nail was half an inch long, curved in slightly, and looked extremely sharp.

"Yep. And living in this town would turn any skeptic into a firm believer by the end of an average week," Sam confirmed.

Rachel nodded. "Oh I believe y'all. I just think it's odd how malevolent these ghosts sound."

Danny and Sam glanced at each other. "'Y'all'? Wow, you really are from the South aren't you?" Sam asked.

Rachel thought about it, then nodded. "Yeah, I am. Don't expect me to suddenly change my speech just because we're in Illinois."

Tucker waved a hand to get their attention. "We might want to get to class, or Danny, you'll be late again."

"Oh, right. Hey Rachel, what's your first period?" Danny asked.

"Um...math," Rachel responded, glancing at her schedule. She handed it to Danny.

Danny raised an eyebrow. They shared all the same classes. "That's oddly...convenient."

"Come on! I don't want to be late on my first day!" Rachel cried, tugging on Danny's arm with surprising strength, actually making him stumble. "Wow," she breathed. "Are you sure you don't want a coat or something? Your rather cold."

"I'm fine," Danny grumbled. "Let's go. See you two in science," he called to Tucker and Sam as they walked away.

* * *

_Later, at lunch_

"So, how's your day been so far?" Tucker asked Rachel.

"Fine. Though holding things is a bit difficult. Back where I come from, I had things specially made to compensate for the lack of a middle finger." She held up her hands to show what she meant. Then she looked down at her food. "Um, is this even edible?" she asked, poking her lunch with her fork.

"It is if you're Tucker," Sam said.

Rachel swallowed nervously. "Lovely, now I'm going to starve everyday at lunch."

"Can't you just bring it from home? Speaking of which..." Danny pulled out a sandwich from his bag, handing it to her.

"Thanks, but don't you need this?"

Danny laughed, but it was slightly forced. The 'off' feeling he had had that morning had worsened, but it seemed to lessen whenever Rachel sat next to him. "No. My mom packed like, four of them. I think she's trying to fatten me up, but nothing works, my metabolism's to fast."

"You're good at changing the subject," Sam told Rachel shrewdly. "You haven't answered any questions about your personal life."

"Is that a bad thing?" Rachel challenged. Then she sagged and looked away. "It's been a month since I last saw them. I will probably never see them again."

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Um, my parents. Unless you believe in an afterlife, then I _won't _see them again."

"Oh. I'm sorry" Sam said softly, getting the gist of what Rachel meant.

"S'okay." Rachel sighed, then she looked up at the three. "I have a question. Would you consider me a friend?"

"I guess so," Danny replied, shrugging.

Rachel smiled and was about to say something when a hand slammed onto the table in front of her.

"Hey guys! Looks like we have another geek to pick on."


	3. Chapter 2

**So, while reading the fanfic ****_Daughter of a Phantom, _****the most recent update said that DP will be coming back, not only that, but with a live-action movie to boot. I honestly don't know if this is accurate, but if it is, I have one word that any fan would say about it...FINALLY! It's been off for what, four years? Anyway, just wanted any DP fans reading this to know that we may be in for some more awesomeness. If not, once again, I have the anti-creep stick if anyone comes beating on my door for spreading false info. Okay, got that out of the way. Now on to chapter 2, in which Mistheart/Rachel makes a lasting impression to the bullies and realizes that teens here on Earth kind of need a family to do anything.**

_Chapter 2_

Mistheart nearly fell out of her seat, mentally berating herself. She had gotten to comfortable with the humans. Not that that was bad in anyway, but she had forgotten to listen for anyone coming up from behind. "Excuse me?" she said calmly. She looked up at the owner of the hand. He was tall, with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I don't like your tone _freak._" The boy glared at her.

"What did you just call me?" Mistheart asked coldly, slowly standing. She reached into his mind, searching for anything that could help her out of this situation. _Dash Baxter, likes to bully others, star quarterback for the school football team..._she picked out._ Wait, what's football?_

Dash either didn't like being talked back to by his victims, or he simply wasn't used to it. Ether way, he got rather angry, and grabbed the front of her sweatshirt, nearly ripping it.

"Hey! Watch where you're grabbing! I happen to actually like this shirt!" she cried. She glanced around the cafeteria. There were three groups of people in her mind's eye. Dash's friends, the kids who just wanted to know what would happen next, and the people who were giving her sympathetic looks, but not doing anything, her new friends included. _Great, I know these humans are dense (how else could I pass as human?), but now I just might make them think otherwise. Hm...shy girl takes down the jock? Actually, I like the sound of that. _She glared at Dash. "Let go of me," she hissed.

"Wow, the girl is trying to sound tough. Now let me tell you-" Dash spluttered as Mistheart grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down to her eye level.

"No, let me tell _you _something. I will not be bullied by the likes of _you_ and I will not tolerate you bulling my friends ether." To prove what she meant, she wrenched Dash's hand away from her shirt with her free hand, then grabbed his shirt with both hands. She then proceeded to flip him over onto an adjacent table.

It was as if there was a spell on the students. _If only there _was_ one that made everyone shut up, I could cast it on Blue and Green when they fight. Lovely. _The spell broke when a teacher suddenly burst through the doors and saw the stunned silence. _It's that Mr. Lancer guy...don't I have him next period? _That was when everyone decided to try to explain what was going on all at once. The sudden explosion of noise made her want to clap her hands over her ears, but that would look weird, as her ears were on top of her head instead of on the sides.

"_Lord of the Flies _people, calm down!" Mr. Lancer shouted. He made his way over to where Mistheart was standing as the noise died down. "Miss. Heart, why is Mr. Baxter lying on one of the tables?" **(A/N: Wow, I **_**just**_** noticed how close **_**Miss. Heart **_**sounds to **_**Mistheart. **_**Aw well.)**

Mistheart was about to explain what had happened when she felt a hand one her shoulder. She glanced behind her and saw Danny scowling at Lancer.

"Don't try to explain," he whispered in her ear. "The teachers don't do a thing about it, and have a habit of pinning it on the victim." Danny's scowl deepened, hinting that this had happened on multiple occasions.

She turned back to Lancer. "I can't explain," she muttered angerly, her voice laced with a growl.

"Well then, if you two will come with me," Lancer turned to lead them to the office.

Mistheart's eyes widened. "But Mr. Lancer, sir. Danny didn't do anything. It's my fault that Dash is on that table, not his."

Lancer raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Fine. But if find anything saying otherwise..." The teacher led the teen by the arm to the office.

Glancing over her shoulder, Mistheart caught Danny's eye and smiled, mouthing the words _I'll be okay._ Danny frowned but nodded and mouthed back _Thanks. _Then the doors closed behind her and she turned back to face her punishment.

A few minutes later, Mistheart was seated in front of Principal Ishiyama, the principal (obviously) of Casper High. She had sat through the story that Lancer had told with a scowl affixed to her face, glaring at the back of his bald head.

"Oh my, and on the first day here too," Ishiyama sighed. She turned to Mistheart. "We'll have to call your parents about this Rachel"

"You can't," Mistheart muttered. "I don't have any. They're dead."

The two adults stared at her as if she had just told them that it was in fact _she _who had saved Hyrule from Ganon, and not Link. Absolute disbelief.

Lancer snapped out of it first. "But-but you're only 14. If you don't have parents shouldn't you be in an-"

"Orphanage? Why do you think someone from Georgia is living in Illinois? _I ran away so I wouldn't be put in one._"

The two teachers glanced at each other, and suddenly, they knew what to do.

Ishiyama spoke, voicing their decision. "Alright Rachel, we understand, but in order to stay here, you will have to find a guardian to provide for you. If you do not, we will call the state a let them know we have a runaway at our school."

Mistheart's jaw dropped. Were they _blackmailing _her? She dropped her face in her hands. "Okay, fine. I'll find one by tomorrow. Can I go back to class now?"

"Tomorrow? You can have until the end of the week. And yes, you can go," Ishiyama said, trying to sound gentle.

Mistheart stood and swiftly walked to the door, yanking it open. She strode away angerly. How dare they, those humans, blackmail her with something like this? Find a home, with _parents? _Well, at least adults who would take care of her, but still...

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. _Well, look on the bright side, at least you won't have to steal food from the dumpster behind that restaurant with the bad name but great food. What's it called again? _She smiled, that was a plus. Alright, it might not be so bad.

It took her a while to find her class, but, after a few wrong turns, finding a freezing room that had pictures of some lady standing behind miserable looking kids **(A/N: They have yet to clean out Spectra's office apparently)**, and getting whistled at by some seniors (_I'm not that attractive am I?_), she finally found Mr. Lancer's class. It had taken her long enough to get there that Lancer himself was there, waiting for her.

"Ah, Miss. Heart, so nice of you to join us," he said.

Mistheart rolled her eyes and found an empty seat in the back of the class. She glared at the back of the teacher's bald head again. It was one of those 'if looks could kill' moments. Just because she had agreed to find a home didn't mean she was okay with the blackmail part of it. She was actually mildly curious to see what would've happened if they _had _called the state of Georgia, which would have no record of her whatsoever.

"Are you okay? You look like Lancer gave you a year of detention. He didn't, did he?" said a voice next to her. She turned to find Sam.

"No," she whispered back. "I'll tell you guys later, after school."

Sam nodded in agreement and turned back to listen to the lesson.

Mistheart yawned. She hadn't gotten a great sleep last night, partly because of a strange pressure inside her head, making it feel like it was filled with water, and partly because trees weren't all that comfortable to sleep in. She rested her head on her arms, which were crossed over her desk. The last thing she thought she heard was Sam muttering 'Not another one'.

**Sorry if anything looks weird, my computer is acting stupid.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just so there isn't any confusion, when Mistheart is called Mistheart, it is her point of view. With anyone else, it's Rachel, since no one else knows her real name. Also, I've been forgetting to say this, but I do not own anything...except Mistheart...and the story.**

_Chapter 3_

_Sam POV_

Sam thought Rachel looked rather nervous. She had woken up when the bell had rung at the end of the period, and the two girls were standing in the locker room for their last class, gym.

"Come on Rachel you need to change into the gym clothes Tetslaff gave you," Sam said, waving a hand in front of the other girl's eyes.

"Sorry," Rachel said, shaking her head. "I just _really_ like my privacy."

"Them use one of the bathroom stalls," Sam told her. She watched as Rachel dashed into one of the cramped stalls with a relieved sigh. _That girl is hiding something, _Sam thought. She knew when someone was hiding something, most likely from keeping Danny's secret herself. Soon Rachel emerged wearing the red and white outfit that was required for the class.

"So, what are we doing today?" Rachel asked as she and Sam left the locker room.

"Training for the Presidential Fitness Test," Sam replied. **(A/N: Or something like that)**

"Which is...?" Rachel prompted, earning a odd look from Sam.

"A really big fitness test that accounts for a large part of your grade."

"Oh," Rachel said, biting her lip. Suddenly she grinned. "Well, is that all?" she asked pointing behind Sam.

Sam turned and saw the different stations around the gym. Rope climbing, pull-ups, and running were the biggest ones. "Uh, yeah. They're harder than they look."

Rachel snorted disbelievingly and ran over to the ropes. Sam watched as she effortlessly hauled herself up, grinning.

"Does she actually _like _this?" Tucker asked, coming up from behind Sam.

"Apparently," Sam said dryly. Rachel hadn't lost her smile and was a little more than halfway up when she looked down. She frowned, obviously thinking of something, and a cocky grin was soon plastered on her face.

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Tucker asked. Rachel had loosened her rip on the rope, any more and she would fall. Which she did.

The two teens cried out as she plummeted, running towards her, and were shocked when she landed on her feet, crouching to absorb the shock of the landing. Gazing at the only two people who seemed to be watching, she bowed.

"Are you crazy?!" cried Sam.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Amazing that I fell about 15 feet, and you two are the only ones who were paying attention," Rachel said blithely.

"Why would she be crazy?" asked Danny dashing over to the little group.

"Dude, you just missed Rachel stick a landing from 15 feet in the air!" Tucker said. "How _did_ you miss that anyway?"

"Well apparently I'm not the only one," Danny retorted, looking around the gym. "I'm late because Lancer held me after again, because I was late to his class. Again." Tucker and Sam nodded, bur Rachel tilted her head.

"Are you often late?" she asked, twirling some hair around one of her fingers.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Danny muttered.

"Ouch, why?" Rachel continued.

Danny was spared from answering when Tetslaff told (AKA ordered) the four teens to get a move on training.

* * *

_Later; Danny POV_

"Wait, what?!" Sam exclaimed. Team Phantom (plus Rachel), were at the Nasty Burger after school. Rachel had told them what had happened while she was in the office.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us that you were on the streets?" Tucker elaborated.

Rachel lifted an eyebrow and started ticking off the reasons on her fingers. "One, I've been here one day. Two, I don't know y'all very well. Three, I was worried that something like this would happen. Four, even if I had told you, what could you do about it? It's not like you could just march up to your parents and say 'Mom, Dad, I'm bringing home a new kid from school to live with us now'. Five-" she looked at her hand. "Crud, ran out of fingers to count on. Anyway, I don't want you guys to worry about me."

Danny thought about what Rachel had said. "Why don't you come home with me. Even if my parents don't let you stay, I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting you stay the night at least," he announced. _And my dad will probably start blathering on about ghosts_, he thought to himself.

Rachel raised her eyebrow again, then a smirk appeared on her face. "You do realize you just invited a girl that your parents don't know over to your house."

"Hey, that's the way it was when they first met Sam. Where _have _you been sleeping anyway?" Danny asked.

Rachel sighed and hung her head. "The only place that has a constant supply of leftover food," she mumbled, pointing to the back of the building.

"Wow, you've been living Tucker's dream for a week then," Sam commented lightly.

"I resent that!" Tucker exclaimed before taking another bite out of his burger.

"No you don't," Rachel said flatly. "I've known you for less than ten hours and I can already read you. Well, that, and the way you're inhaling the third burger you ordered made it _pretty_ obvious being surrounded by this stuff would be heavenly."

Danny quickly stepped in before Tucker could reply. "Um, Rachel, if you're going to come with me, we're going to want to leave now," he said. He stood up and begun to leave.

"Gladly." Rachel stood and followed Danny out, waving to Sam and Tucker.

"So, what are your parents like?" Rachel asked.

"They hunt, um..." Danny trailed off, not wanting Rachel to laugh at him.

"They hunt...what? Deer, birds, stuff in general..." Rachel laughed, then motioned to Danny to continue.

"Theyhuntghosts," he said quickly. He waited for her to start laughing or call him a freak. The reaction he got was the exact opposite of what he expected.

"Wow, they must be brave. Hunting things that could possess their bodies, making them their living slaves. I don't know if I could do that. Though I'm surprised," she mused. "that some people almost worships that ghost, what's his name...oh yeah, Danny Phantom. Well, that shallow witch Paulina does anyway. Wait, why is there a ghost named after you?" she asked abruptly, glancing at Danny.

"Oh, um, well...maybe that was his name before he died?" Danny said weakly.

"Uh huh," Rachel snorted, obviously unconvinced with Danny's explanation. "Well, I want to see this 'ghost hero' do something, well, heroic, before I place _that _much confidence in a _ghost_."

Danny winced at the comment. Rachel _did not _care for ghosts, and he began to wonder how she would react if she found out that he was half of one.

Rachel apparently caught the gesture. "Relax Danny, I understand if you like Phantom, it's just that I want to see what he is like before I place my trust in, well, something that could use me as a puppet."

"If you're afraid that you'll get overshadowed, you won't have to worry about that much here. Stuff like that is rare," Danny said, hoping to raise her opinion.

"Oh, okay. Um...this wouldn't happen to be your house would it? If you could call it that," Rachel said, craning her neck to see the top of the huge metal structure that was the Emergency Ops Center on top of the building.

"Yep. I don't know any other people with the last name 'Fenton' around here." Danny was referring to the large orange and green sign that declared the building to be 'Fenton Works'. "Did I mention that my parents are rather...eccentric?"

"No, but I would have liked to know that earlier so I could prepare myself." Rachel stopped behind Danny as he began to open the door.

"Oh, trust me, nothing can prepare you for my parents," Danny threw over his shoulder. He opened the door...and was immediately caught in a glowing green net that retracted towards the ceiling of the room.

"What the...?! Are you okay Danny?" Rachel called from underneath him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must be a new security thing my parents are working on," Danny grunted as he struggled in the net.

"Honey, we caught one!" a booming voice sounded from the basement. It was soon followed by a rather...large **(A/N: Being polite here)** man in an orange hazmat suit.

"Uh, Dad I think you need to work some bug out or something," Danny called down.

"Well hey son, when did you get home? And why are you in a net?" his father asked.

"More importantly, _why _is there a net?" Rachel said, trying to jump and reach the net, hoping her weight would rip it.

"Probably to catch ghosts," Danny said dryly.

"Hey," Danny's father began, noticing Rachel. "Who the heck are you?" he asked, marching up to her.

Rachel opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Danny, who fell on top of her.

Danny heard her breath rush out of her lungs as she nearly kissed the ground. He was laying face up on her back.

"Get...off...me," Rachel grunted as soon as she could breath again. She pushed upwards, making Danny tumble off of her. She stood, brushing herself off, then offered a hand to Danny, which he took gratefully.

Soft muttering was heard from behind his dad. "Why does our equipment always lock onto Danny?" A woman in a blue hazmat suit and red goggles appeared from behind him.

"Um, guys, this is Rachel, she's new at our school," Danny explained.

"Oh, hello, I'm Maddie and this is my husband, Jack," Danny's mom extended her hand to Rachel.

Rachel rolled her shoulders and shook the proffered hand. "Hi. Like Danny said, I just started school today." She blinked. "I was wondering if Danny's cold skin was inherited. Apparently not."

"Yes, it's the strangest thing ever since 'the accident', Danny's skin has been like ice," his mom said.

"Mom," Danny protested.

Rachel frowned, but didn't press. "Danny wanted to ask y'all something. I think I'll let him do that privately." She wandered into the kitchen.

Danny's parents looked at him expectantly. He swallowed, suddenly nervous to ask the question. He quickly told them what Rachel had told him and his friends earlier. By the end, his mother could guess what Danny wanted.

"Well, I don't know..." Maddie began, but Jack cut her off.

"Why not? The girl needs place to stay...and she's someone new to blather on about ghosts!"

Both Danny and Maddie stared at Jack. He was actually thinking about something other than ghosts...well, mostly.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Maddie conceded. "Danny could you go get Jazz, I think she's in her room."

Danny nodded and bounded up the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of his sister's door. He knocked and was promptly answered by a 'come in'. He opened the door and saw Jazz sitting at her desk writing something.

"At least someone has the decency to knock," Jazz said, turning to face Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes. His sister never knocked either. "Uh, right. Mom and Dad want you. It's...important."

Jazz nodded and followed Danny down to the living room. She paused when she saw Rachel sitting on a chair, then continued to the couch. "So, what is it?" she asked, glancing at Rachel.

"Well-" Maddie began but was interrupted again, this time by Rachel.

"I'll tell her," she said quietly and launched herself into her story for perhaps the third time that day.

By the time she was done, Jazz had guessed what her parents had wanted her for. "So...you want to take her in," she stated flatly, her eyes flicking between her parents and the younger girl. On the inside she was practically jumping for joy. She could finally have a little sister of sorts. On the outside her face remained neutral.

"Of course she'll have to help out around the house," Maddie said.

Danny glanced at Rachel. She didn't seem particularly thrilled at the prospect of living with his family, but she didn't argue either. _Granted, if I was in her shoes, I probably wouldn't either_.

"So...it's decided then? Great!" Jack proclaimed, not waiting for an answer.

And so it was decided. Rachel was assigned the guest bedroom with the promises of personalizing it later in the week. Danny saw her close her door with an air of finality, then frowned. That irritable feeling was back. He hurried to his room before he encountered anyone and said something he might regret later.


	5. Chapter 4

**I am writing this in first person, 'cause I think it will help with the events the happen in this chapter.**

_Chapter 4_

_Mistheart 1__st__ person POV: personal ranting_

To say I was unhappy with the arrangement was an understatement. Okay, I know it was _my _choice to go to school, but still, I didn't think human adults were _that _pushy. If I had told a kitsune that I had no parents, they would've sent me on my merry way, not to mention that they probably would've actually congratulated me for standing up for myself.

Anyway, it's not that I don't like families, I just have so little (read: none) experience with them. Like you going out and trying to fight, I don't know, Vaati...or someone(thing?) with out knowing how to use a sword or the like. I honestly don't know what to do with parents, or worse, siblings. Actually, no Maddie and Jack were worse than their kids, sorry.

I've learned four things. One: The many ghost related things they've invented (the Fenton Finder, Fenton Anti-Creep Stick, Fenton Ghost Portal, ect). Two: Danny is a slacker. Late to class, skipping class, home late, rarely getting his homework done... Three: Jack is...a smart idiot? I know that sounds weird, but I don't know how else to describe him. Four: Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are hiding something. _What _I don't know, but I plan on finding out.

Why can't I, seeing how I'm a telepath? Simple, they're blocking me from their thoughts. I've had a theory for a while that if someone is determined enough to keep a secret, their brain will actually block anything related to the secret from others. The mind knows there are telepaths, even if the owner of it doesn't. This just proves it, as I can read anything else, such as if they're hungry or tired. All I know is that it has something to do with ghosts.

Other than Danny's constant detentions, Jack always going on about ghosts, Jazz being a know-it-all, and the almost daily explosions from the lab, it's been pretty nice. It helps that the only person I see regularly is Danny, as he doesn't require much interaction. I mean we're friends (and siblings now?), but, I don't know, there's just something about him that...unnerves me. It doesn't help that he smells faintly like that place that the portals came from. Citrus, more specifically, pomegranates and limes, which is different than the rest of the house which smells like oranges...Oh, wait that might just be the cleaner Maddie uses to clean ectoplasm stains in the lab, never mind.

But that's just me ranting. I'll go back to the actual story now.

* * *

_Mistheart 1__st__ person POV: actual story_

I've been living with the Fentons two weeks now. My room was done being personalized, though a few 'decorations' had made Jazz and Maddie start to worry a bit. They were my sword (which I made), my bow (which I had bought), and my quiver of arrows (which I had bought the quiver with the bow and made the arrows at the same time as the sword). My room itself was blue and green. The sheets on my bed were a turquoise-ish color with a mostly brown comforter (it had polka-dots on it). Jazz had _in-sis-ted _that we go shopping, so we did, and I found some decent clothes.

"Rachel, it's time to wake up!" I heard Maddie almost sing.

I groaned, making a note to buy an alarm clock as soon as I could, preferably with a radio, and maybe even a CD player. "Okay Maddie, I'm getting up." Yeah, I called her Maddie, and her husband Jack. They weren't my actual parents, so I said that I didn't have to call them 'Mom' and 'Dad'.

I hopped from bed, shuffling over to my shower. Bonus of the guest bedroom? Has own bathroom. I took a quick shower, then rapidly got dressed. I was wearing jean kapris and a pink shirt with a kitten wearing a crown (I call it my Princess Kitty shirt) with my purple sweatshirt and brown boots. Hey, everyone else seemed to wear the same thing every day, so my changing clothes were almost more individualistic than Sam being Goth. Another thing I kept was a simple silver chain necklace with a pendant in the shape of the Triforce on it. I always wore it partly because it helped me believe that I would get back to Hyrule, and partly because it was Shadow who had bought it for me. He was my boyfriend, what do you expect?

I trudged down the stairs to get some cereal for breakfast. I understood Danny's dislike of toast, as their toaster toasted the bread in the shape of Jack Fenton. It creeped me out to no end. I mean, almost _everything they own _has the word 'Fenton' on it. Now it needed to be shaped like the patriarch of the family too? Yeah, I don't think so.

After Jazz somehow managed to release the killer sausage (one frickin' bit me), Danny and I headed off for school. We soon met up with Sam and Tucker. The boys started up a discussion about _Nintendo _video games **(A/N: guess where this is going to go ;D)**, which I only listened to because I wanted to know more about video games (I really wanted to try them out, but hadn't gotten to it yet).

"Hey Rachel, what shirt are you wearing today?" Sam asked me.

"You wouldn't like it, it's pink," I warned, lifting the front of my sweatshirt to show her. Sam observed it for a few seconds until I put it back down.

"Pink, yes. It's not as horrendous as what my parents try to get me to wear though."

I laughed. I'd heard about Sam's overly peppy parents who were stuck in the 50s. According to Danny, she once had to wear a dress to get her parents to lift a restraining order on him. Suddenly, I heard Tucker say something that alarmed me. "C-could you repeat that Tuck?" I asked, wincing as I stumbled over my words.

"Yeah. I was telling Danny here that even old video games are worth keeping, no matter how bad the graphics are. A prime example would be the _Legend of Zelda_ games, they're a classic."

I felt my face pale. "Zelda, you mean like Princess Zelda in Hyrule?" I whispered. The others looked at me funny. This was coming from someone who claimed that she knew nothing about gaming.

"How did you know that?" Tucker asked, then he narrowed his eyes. "You _do_ know about video games, don't you?"

"W-what? No, I swear I don't...Wait why does it matter?" I frowned, fingering my necklace nervously.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Ignore them. They thought that in one game, the person who kept defeating them was some random player, but the whole time it was me. They're just so obsessive about their games that they can't stand it if someone is better than them, apparently more so if it's a girl."

"We're right here you know," Danny snapped. "But Rachel, why did you get so nervous?"

"I got nervous? What made you think that? I'm not nervous, you're the nervous ones," I rambled. Actually that last sentence was true. They had stopped and Sam and Tucker were glancing between Danny and myself, and I knew why. "Why was Danny's breath blue?" I demanded, turning to my sort-of brother.

"Um...can I answer...later?" Danny asked, biting his lip.

I growled under my breath, but nodded. "Fine, but I want answers, _tonight!_"

Danny nodded and dashed off, quickly followed by Sam and Tucker.

I growled again and finished walking to school by myself. Soon, I heard the sound of a fight behind me. I didn't even flinch. Only here three weeks here and I'm already used to the ghost attacks, though I haven't actually seen the 'great Danny Phantom'. I briefly thought about the others, but shook my head. They were the ones who had run off. If they were caught in the crossfire it would be their fault. I sighed, crossing through the doorway to the school.

* * *

School proceeded as normal. My friends were late to homeroom. Danny missed most of English, all of Math, and some of Social Studies. Dash avoided me and who ever I was with at the time (he been like this ever since I flipped him at lunch that first day. He would avoid doing anything when I was near, but would bully anyone after I left).

After school, my friends ran off somewhere else before I could say _anything_. To be frank, I was getting pissed at that. I was their friend, couldn't they trust me not to tell whatever secret they carried? _Well, to be fair, you haven't been entirely truthful with them either, _said the part of my brain that enjoyed irritating me further. _Shut up,_ I responded.

I was halfway home when I heard a noise. I paused, trying to pinpoint the source, which was difficult because I had my ears flat against my head and I couldn't move them. Finally I looked up, my eyes widening. I jumped out of the way as what appeared to be a black and white streak crashed into the sidewalk not five feet from me. Trembling slightly, I approached the crater and gasped. Inside was a-a teenager.

"Hey, are you okay?" I called down to him. No response. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. Of _course_ he wasn't okay, he just fell from the _air_. I slid down the slight incline of the crater so I could see if I could help him. That was when I realized, this kid wasn't normal. He had just _fallen from the sky_ and I now saw that he was _glowing_. I shook my head and pulled down the collar of his strange jumpsuit, feeling for a pulse. My hand snapped back in shock. There was no pulse, and now that I looked, no chest movement.

This poor kid...was dead. I frowned, wondering how he got into the air in the first place. I sniffed and smelled something _very _familiar, just reversed. Pomegranates and limes, with a faint sent of human -Danny Fenton human-around him. I quickly fumbled a small ecto-gun -that Jack told me carry with me at all times- from my pocket and trained it on the kid. No wonder why the boy wasn't alive now, he was _already_ dead, a ghost.

Suddenly he groaned, his eyes fluttering. His eyes scanned the area around him before finally landing on me. He must have seen something about me that pleased him, because he smiled weakly. "I was sort of expecting to wake up on a lab table, not to a girl pointing a gun at me." He studied the gun closer and snorted. "That's one of the ones that _doesn't _work. Jack must've given you the wrong one."

"H-how do you know that?" I asked. "And who in Din's name are you?"

He looked at me funny. "Um, I keep tabs on the Fentons, as they invent stuff that could harm me. My name is...Phantom. Danny Phantom. And who the heck is 'Din'?" He tried to sit up, but found himself unable to. That was because I had tossed away the gun and had placed a hand on his chest and another on his neck.

I gasped softly. So _this _was Danny Phantom. I hadn't expected him to be so...young. Well, appear this young anyway. "Er...Din is...a goddess. Wait, why am I answering your questions? Why do you smell like Danny Fenton?"

Phantom's head jerked backward, hitting his head on the concrete. He hissed in pain, then looked a me sideways. "Why do you know what he smells like?"

I blushed, remembering to late that human senses weren't as acute as kitsune. "I'm not a stalker if that's what you're thinking. I just live in the same house," I growled.

His eyes seemed to unfocus, looking over my shoulder. "Could we continue this ever so pleasant chat later, like, maybe after I stop this ghost?"

I whipped around, my eyes landing on a shape hovering above one of the buildings. It looked like a...blue man. I glanced back at Phantom, only to find that he had disappeared. I yowled in frustration. I had forgotten about one of the most common ghost powers, intangibility. The ability to pass through solid objects. I looked behind me, but the other ghost had gone as well.

I cursed Phantom under my breath as stood up, brushing myself off. Suddenly, I felt the temperature drop at least twenty degrees. I gulped, turning around slowly, finding myself face-to-face with the apparently older ghost. Wishing I had my sword, I began to back away slowly. I collided with something solid, something solid that grabbed me. I looked up, and saw the face of the same ghost in front of me. An odd, high-pitched whine emanated from my throat. That told me just how scared I was. That noise was made when a kitsune was on the verge of a panic attack.

"So, your the 'new daughter' that Jack has been going on about," the blue-skinned ghost told me, looking me over.

"H-how do y-you know Jack?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"That does not concern you. However, this does." The duplicate dissolved, freeing me.

I bolted, praying to the goddesses to help me in some way. Apparently, they either don't listen to the prayers of kitsune, or they had something else in store for me because suddenly I couldn't move. It was as if I was being forced from my mind. I had started reading a book series about aliens who took over other species brains _**(1)**_. I suddenly knew how the host felt. I struggled against the force, even though I knew it was a losing battle.

_That is quite the amount of willpower you have there,_ a voice echoed through my mind. _Of course you can't hear me, as you should be sleeping in a sense._

_I can here you loud and clear ghost, _I cried. I got the impression of shock from the ghost, but it was quickly covered by indifference. It was strange being trapped in my mind. It felt like all of my senses had been shut down. It suddenly struck me what had happened. I was possessed. _Get out,_ I growled.

_Now why would I do that? _The ghost mocked me.

I growled again (I seemed to be doing that a lot today) and waited for his control to slip even the tiniest bit. I had a feeling that if he was distracted enough I could force him out. Until then, I was oblivious to the outside world. _Well, at least tell me your name,_ I said.

He seemed rather pleased that I had quit fighting him. _Vlad Plasmius, _he answered. _You're even more fascinating than young Daniel over there, who if you must know, is currently trying to get me out of your body._

_You mean Phantom? Good for him, at least he's_ trying _to help me,_ I muttered. After that he was quiet.

Time inside the brain is screwy. Y'know when you're asleep and dreaming and it seems to be twenty minutes, but it was actually all night? Yeah, that's what it was like. My guess is that I was stuck for about ten minutes, but it felt like a few hours. My opportunity to escape came soon after that thought.

It wasn't much, just a small crack in the incessant darkness that was the prison in my mind. I pushed, forcing the crack farther open.

_No! _Plasmius exclaimed. _Now's not the time!_

_Anytime is the time,_ I growled. I continued pushing and soon had pried away the blackness. The first thing that I noticed was the fact that I was dangling from a black-gloved hand. With a start I realized that it was the ghost, but the alarm from that paled in comparison to what I felt next.

Pain. My mind quickly began to spiral away, and I knew that I soon I wouldn't have to feel the agonizing pain anymore. Don't ask me how I knew, but I knew my heart had stopped, which accounted for the mind-spiral. I managed to glance down and saw that the front of my shirt was blackened. I looked back up and saw Phantom looking horrified. I suddenly registered the fact that Plasmius was talking to me.

"I warned you girl. If you had waited just a while longer..." he hissed in my ear.

I used the little air left in my lungs to give a weak laugh. "I would...rather...die than...be your...puppet."

"A noble cause, I'm sure, but personally I cannot have your blood on my hands," Plasmius stated softly. I vaguely saw his hand spark and energy flow into me. That part was not vague in the slightest. I felt my limbs spasming as the electricity surged through my body. The last of my breath rushed out of my body as an unholy scream. The last thing I thought before I passed out was _I think my heart started, but I can't feel it now._

**1: For those of you who don't know, this is a reference to the book series ****_Animorphs._**


	6. Chapter 5

**This will be in 1****st ****person again.**

_Chapter 5_

_Danny POV_

Great, just great. Vlad escaped. When Rachel had turned to look at Vlad, I had gone intangible and slipped through the ground. I flew up to where Vlad had been just before. _Where did he go? _Suddenly, I heard this really high-pitched noise. I clamped my hands over my ears, silently cursing my sensitive hearing.

I looked out over the edge of the building, trying to find the source of the noise. My eyes alighted on Vlad. He had duplicated himself once and appeared to be talking to someone. My eyes widened. How could I have forgotten Rachel?! I saw the duplicate dissolve and Rachel take off. She was running surprisingly fast for a human.

I began to fly after her when I saw Vlad -intangible- fly behind her and disappear. Rachel stiffened, clutching her head and shaking it, making a growling noise. "Rachel!" I cried, not caring if she heard me of not.

She turned around, but it wasn't her choice. Her ice blue eyes were now a blood red, and the smile on her face didn't look like it belonged there. "Daniel, how nice of you to join us." I thought it sounded strange, a forty-year old male's voice coming from a fourteen-year old girl.

"Trying to steal my mom, kill my dad, make me your son, now this? I knew you were a crazed up fruitloop, but this proves it," I called down to him.

He laughed. "Honestly Daniel, you're so naïve. This girl is as unique as you are, perhaps even more so."

I scowled and shot an ecto-blast at Vlad, which hedodged. "Well, I knew she was different, but not that much." Vlad grinned and disappeared. I looked around me and saw him on the roof of the building behind me. Pink energy gathered around his hands and shot at me. I turned intangible, letting the blast pass through me, then quickly shot at Vlad again.

He did the same, but as the blast was passing through, he suddenly lost his intangibility. I choked as Vlad emerged from her body, gripping Rachel's wrist so she wouldn't fall. I saw the front of her shirt blacken from the remnants of the blast, but I knew that wasn't all.

Rachel's eyes flew open, now back to blue, flicking up to her wrist, then down to her shirt, then up to me. They start to unfocus, and I knew she was quickly dying as I couldn't hear her heartbeat. She gave a weak laugh, probably in response to something Vlad had told her. "I would...rather...die than...be your...puppet," she gasped.

Vlad whispered something else to her, then, to my horror, shocked her. Her eyes widened as her limbs started to jerk violently and her mouth opened, emitting a scream that rivaled my Ghostly Wail in loudness, but thankfully not in destructiveness.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to witness someone get electrocuted to death. Having it happen to yourself would make it rather unappealing to watch. I was surprised when I heard her heart start, but it soon stopped again. I didn't open my eyes until Rachel's screaming cut off, leaving a slight ringing in my ears. Looking around, I didn't see anyone. Vlad had left, probably so the dead girl would be blamed on me. Well, it _was_ sort of my fault, as it was my ecto-blast that had lodged in her chest making her heart stop in the first place.

Biting my lip, I floated over to the building, preparing myself for the worst. I saw her and reared back. Okay, worst, in my book, is dead, just plain dead, not what she was now. Taking a deep breath, I landed next to her and gently rolled her over. Her hair was now white with black vertical stripes and her skin was about the same color as mine. Her sweatshirt was still burned, but was now a dusky gray color instead of purple and her pants were now light gray.

Noticing a movement from her, I froze, watching her, wondering if she was going to wake up. No, it was just her chest moving from her breathing. Wait, breathing? Ghosts don't breath, even when knocked out. Well, all but two... My realization nearly made me drop her head, which I was holding.

"Come on, wake up. Rachel, I hope I'm right, because your life might not be totally ruined if I am," I began talking to her, shaking her arm gently. Finally she groaned, her eyelids fluttering open again for the second time in thirty minutes.

"Wha...? Phantom, is that you?" Rachel croaked. She gasped, a hand flying to her throat as she struggled to sit up, which I helped her do. "My voice, it sounds...funny. Why?" Her eyes settled on me.

I blinked at her eye color. They would've been as violently green as mine, but it was softened by a darker blue, so they were a soft, albeit glowing, blue-green color. "Um, yeah about that..." I grinned sheepishly.

Her eyes narrowed, then she frowned, putting two fingers on the inside of her wrist. She paled, then glanced at me. "I...have no pulse...but I'm still breathing. Why is that? Ghosts don't need to breath." She said all of this in a flat voice, devoid of any emotion.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "That's because I don't think you're a ghost, or at least not a whole one. If I'm correct, and I probably am, you're something we call a halfa."

"A...halfa. You mean like half ghost, half human? How is that possible?" Rachel wondered.

"If ectoplasm is fused with your DNA, you can become half ghost. It's rare, but it's happened before."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something else, but instead she yelped. Familiar rings had burst from her waist, changing her back to her human self, only instead of my blueish-white rings or Vlad's black ones, hers were a dark blue with a hint of green in it.

"What was that?" she asked, examining her shirt, which was back to being pink.

"Transformation rings. They're what change you between your human and ghost halves." I shrugged, not giving them much thought.

She squinted at me."You know an awful lot about these 'halfas', but if they're so rare, not much should be known about them."

I shifted under her gaze. I wanted to tell her, but at the same time I didn't. I suppose this was more out of habit than anything else. "That's because...my arch enemy is one. Actually, he's the one I was fighting earlier."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "So that ghost...What's his human name?"

"Vlad Masters. He's got three goals in life right now: marry mo- Maddie Fenton, kill Jack Fenton, and make their son his son. He is, as I call him, one seriously crazed up fruit loop."

"Wow...So, um, could you help me? I don't know how to control these powers and I think my foot's stuck in the roof." We glanced at her leg and sure enough, her foot had gone intangible and sunk through the roof of the building.

I chuckled softly, but stopped when she gave me what Tucker calls 'scary eyes', her eyes flashing that blue-green color. I swallowed nervously, using my intangibility to pull her foot free. If there's one thing no one wants, is an untrained half-ghost angry with you. Who knew what could happen? After we agreed to meet the next day, I picked her up and carried her back to Fenton Works, dropping her off on the front step, then flew into my room, changing back into my human form.

Opening my door, I crept to the top of the stairs just as Rachel opened the front door. As soon as she entered, she was enveloped in a hug by my mom.

"Oh Rachel, we've been so worried. When you didn't come home after the ghost attack..." Mom almost wept.

"I...I wasn't anywhere near the attack. I'm sorry for not getting home earlier, but there were people panicking everywhere. I don't mean to sound rude, but can you please let me go? I'm really tired." Rachel yawned for emphasis.

"Oh, of course. Sorry." My mom released Rachel.

I was about to go back to my room when I heard her voice behind me.

"Danny, can I talk to you?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure," was my intelligent reply. She followed me to my room and shut the door behind her. "So, I know you wanted to talk to me earlier. What do you want?" I asked.

"Never mind earlier. I want to ask you something. Being the son of ghost hunters, how do you feel about them? The ghosts I mean, not your parents," Rachel asked.

"Er... some are fine I guess, but most are evil. I'm not saying that because of my parents, they really are. But, yeah there are some that are good, like... Phantom. He's a good ghost, even though some people don't realize it."

Rachel bit her lip, then began fingering her necklace. "Do you believe in... half-ghosts?"

I pretended to think about it. "My parents say that something like that isn't possible, but I'm willing to keep my mind open. Why? Did you meet one or something?"

She nodded. "Or something. Please don't tell your parents. I don't know what they'd do if they found this out," she said.

"Found what out?" I tilted my head, feigning confusion, though I knew where she was going.

"This," she responded, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Suddenly, the rings burst from her waist and traveled up and down her body, changing her. After it was done she opened her now blue-green eyes to look at me.

"Are you...?"

"Yeah"

"Oh. How?"

Rachel sat on my bed and proceeded to explain what had happened that afternoon. After she was done she hung her head, probably ashamed of what she was. "So, _are _you going to tell? I don't mind if you tell Sam and Tucker, maybe Jazz, but no one else."

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. She jumped at my outburst and fell off the bed. "I mean I don't want my parents to hurt you, so, yeah, I won't tell anyone you don't want me to," I continued.

She stood and looked at me. "Thanks," she said. Then she did the last thing I expected. She hugged me. Letting go, she left, her footsteps silent on the floor.

As soon as she was gone, I got out my cell phone and called Sam. "I need your help."


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright back to 3****rd**** person. Also, Danny has a question.**

**Danny: Why are fangirls crazy?**

**MH150: I don't know Danny, I don't know.**

**Danny: You count too.**

**MH150: *grins* That's fine, I don't mind being called crazy. Also, say hello to your new partner, Shadow Link.**

**Danny: What?!**

**Shadow: Your ****_real _****nice, aren't you?**

**MH150: Just in case anyone is confused, I have blackmailed Danny and now Shadow to be my muses. If you have a problem with it, go to Dark Dan and ask him to make the Nasty Burger blow up with you in it. I'm sure you won't care about ****_this_**** much longer.**

**Danny: Really?**

**MH150: Yep.**

**Danny: You're cruel **

**MH150: I know ;D**

_Chapter 6_

Mistheart sighed heavily. This was probably one of the worst days of her life. It was a constant battle to any body parts from sinking through random stuff (like when her foot had lodged in the floor, making her trip), disappear (she nearly lost it when she couldn't find her hand), or float (she had been stuck on the ceiling of the bathroom for twenty minutes during second period).

She picked at her food, even though she felt hungrier than she remembered ever having been.

"Um, Rachel, you look starving. You should really eat something," Sam said.

Mistheart glanced briefly at Sam. "I'm not hungry at all," she lied.

Sam looked her up and down. "Eat," she commanded, "I can practically see you wasting away."

Danny nodded as he wolfed down his own food. It was one of the rare days that the school food was edible. "Sam's right." He paused. "Well, she may be exaggerating a bit, but I've notice how much you're concentrating on looking _normal_, and being hungry isn't going to help things."

Mistheart raised an eyebrow. Danny being senseable? _Miracles _do _happen,_ she mused. "Fine," she said out lout. So she ate, resisting the urge to copy Danny's ways and end up swallowing her fork (she swore she had once seen Danny do that, but when she asked if he was okay, he gave her a strange look and showed her his fork, quite obviously not in his insides). Still, in a record breaking time, she had polished off her tray and was trying to figure out why she was so hungry, even when she had a decent breakfast that morning (decent in the Fenton family equaled a bowl of cereal).

Blinking, she realized that it might have something to do with her new half-ghost status. She would have thought that it would have reduced her hunger, but now that she thought about it, the increased appetite made more sense. If her ghost half was siphoning off energy from her living half, and that energy was gained from eating, it would stand to reason that her body would demand more food to replace the lost energy. She honestly didn't know what her ghost half did with said energy, but it took it, and she had fill that gap.

She stood, taking her tray in one hand, moving to go put it in the pile of used trays. Halfway across the lunch room, her hand went intangible, making her tray fall to the floor with a loud clatter. Her face heated as people turned to stare at her, thanking the goddesses that her tray was empty and not full of food. She quickly sped across the rest of the room and placed her tray on the stack.

Turning, she slammed into someone's chest. By the way they spun her around and gripped her wrists so she couldn't escape, she knew this would not turn out well. Sniffing quietly, she identified her captor. He smelled of sweat and failure (if failure had a sent). _Dash, figures. What I did to him stayed in his brain for two weeks. Even his tiny brain should know not to mess with me now. _She tried to pull away, but Dash had her arms pinned in a way so she couldn't escape.

"I've given you your space, but now I think it's time for a little payback," Dash said to her.

_Knowing Dash, this will probably end with me getting to know my locker more than I ever wanted to...wait, _in_ my locker?! No, no, nononono..._ Mistheart began panicking. Kitsune do not like being trapped. It's not claustrophobia, but entrapment usually means death, so they avoid it at all costs.

Suddenly she fell forward. Judging by Dash's cry of anger, it was not his intention to let her go. Not giving him time to recover, she darted over to her table and grabbed her stuff. "I'm going to our next class before Dash realizes I'm gone," she told her friends, and ran off.

* * *

"So is the football team the only boys who can run longer than two minutes?" Mistheart asked Sam in gym. They were watching Danny and Tucker struggle to complete six laps around the gym. She and Sam had been done for about five minutes and were waiting for their friends to finish.

"Yep, pretty much," Sam replied dryly.

Mistheart nodded, then grinned slyly. "So when do you think he'll do it?" she asked, pointing at Danny, who was only on his third lap.

"Finish? At this rate, not 'till next fall." Sam rolled her eyes.

"No, ask you out," Mistheart said flatly.

"W-what?!" Sam spluttered. "Danny's just my friend, he doesn't like me like that."

Mistheart snorted. "Do you want him to?"

"...Well, I-I don't know. Maybe...yes?" Sam said nervously.

"You might want to make a move soon, or soon Danny will be taken," Mistheart said wisely.

"By who, you?" Sam snorted. "I don't think so."

"Of course not, I already have a boyfriend." Mistheart sighed. "I miss him."

"What was his name?" Sam asked, curious.

Mistheart gulped. She hadn't meant to say that. She couldn't say Shadow, that wasn't a 'real' name. "His name is...Josh," she said, saying the first name that came to mind. "He's still in Georgia. I think you and him would get along." She bristled at the thought. Not that she didn't want them to get along, but if they got too close...

"Why?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you could kind of say he's a bit goth." _He wears enough black to play the part,_ Mistheart dryly noted to herself.

"Oh, cool. Hey, there you guys are!" Sam said as the boys wearily approached them.

Danny was too tired to glare at Sam. He rested his hands on his knees. "Well...not all...of us...are...as fast...as you two," he panted.

Tucker nodded his agreement from the floor where he had collapsed. "So what...are you two...doing...after school?" he asked the girls.

Mistheart was about to answer when she felt the air temperature drop. A shiver ran up her spine and a blue wisp emerged from her mouth. She stared at it until it disappeared with wide eyes.

"Uh, guys, I have to...go to the bathroom," Danny said suddenly. He glanced at Mistheart warily, then at his friends. They just nodded.

Mistheart frowned, feeling left out as Danny ran away. "He doesn't really go to the bathroom, does he?" she asked.

"Of course he does," Sam said.

"Really? 'Cause he never does when we're at home. I know you guys have known him for years, but _living in the same home_ as someone else can be rather informative."

"Apparently not enough," Tucker muttered under his breath.

"Tucker!" Sam whispered, elbowing him.

Mistheart crossed her arms. "What do you mean 'not enough'?" she growled.

Sam opened her mouth to answer when something flew through the wall (intangibly of course). "Uh, is it really that important right now?"

Mistheart sighed, glancing at the ghost struggling to get up. "No, I guess not." Sam nodded, then she and Tucker began making their way over to the ghost.

By this time, the gym had cleared, save for the three friends. Mistheart was just about to walk through the doors of the gym when something grabbed her shirt. _Again? _she thought. She sniffed. Metal and lemons. It was a ghost, but what ghost had metal. She was swung around to face the gym and saw her friends and Phantom in the middle if it. She waved sheepishly. "Hi, how's it going?"

"Quiet human," the ghost growled from behind her. His grip tightened on her arm as he continued. "Let me capture you whelp, and this human won't be harmed."

"Wait, I'm a hostage? _Again?!_ Oh no, I don't think so!" she cried, feeling her eyes burn with anger. Biting her lip, she concentrated, trying to recall the tingly feeling that accompanied intangibility. _Come on, come on! I know I can control this. The other halfa, Vlad?, can control his powers with ease from what I've seen, so why can't I? _Suddenly, her arm became tingly and she pulled away from the ghost's grip. She ran over to Phantom and tried to hide behind him as best she could.

Glancing at her bemusedly, Phantom glared at the ghost. "Using hostages now Skulker? That's low, even for you."

The ghost, Skulker, recovered from his shock of having a seemingly human girl turn her arm intangible. Ignoring Phantom's comment, he looked at Mistheart like a shark eyes it's prey. She blinked. Part of her wanted to run away quietly from Skulker, another wanted to run away from both ghosts while screaming, and another _wanted_ her to go beat the crud out Skulker, but give in to Phantom, sensing he was the stronger of the two. She went with Option Four: sit there like a newborn kit and let the more experienced of the group deal with the threat.

"Is she-" Skulker began.

"Yes," Phantom replied, then flew up and punched Skulker in the face. This went on for several minutes, and Mistheart almost rushed in to help when Phantom got hit by a missile, but he quickly got up again. Finally, he whipped out a thermos- _Is that the Fenton Thermos?_ -and sucked Skulker inside it.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"That was Skulker, the 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter'. He hunts 'rare and valuable' creatures...er, ghosts." Phantom shook his head. "He's been after my pelt for months now."

"Pelt? You mean like...ew, gross. What makes you so special?" Mistheart shuddered when she realized what Skulker meant.

"I'm an enigma. I hunt ghosts to protect the town. I'm _good_ while most ghosts aren't." He shrugged, then flew around her a few times, looking thoughtful. "Hey," he snapped his fingers, "why don't you come with us?"

"Huh?"

"Sam and Tucker were going to help me train after school, but seeing how you're... you now, you could come."

Mistheart blinked. "Well, sure, but what about Danny? No, not you, Fenton," she said when Phantom gave her a weird look.

"He'll be fine. Besides, it's not like you had anything planned after school anyway," Tucker commented.

"How did you know that?" she asked. She kept a to-do list on her computer, but how would Tucker... oh, right, he could hack into anything. "Tucker! Stay out of my computer!"

He just laughed. "By the way, what language was your diary written in? My PDA couldn't translate it."

She shrieked in anger, punching Tucker in the stomach. "_You tried to read my DIARY?!_"

Sam rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry after this, he probably wouldn't dream of it," she said, smirking a little.

Mistheart took a deep breath. "Yeah, but still... that's private. If I hadn't had it written in Hylian..." She trailed off, thinking of the things he would discover about her life.

Tucker (who had just finished recovering from her punch), gasped. "I thought that language wasn't real."

"Not here it isn't," she muttered under her breath. Out loud she said, "Well, I know it, and no, I'm not going to teach it to you." After she had talked to Danny, she had gone online and was shocked that humans here had somehow found out about Hyrule and had made a game out of it. Granted, most of the games were ridiculous, but she was more concerned on how they had gained the level of information that they did.

She turned to Phantom, who looked like he was trying not to laugh at Tucker's misfortune. "Can we go now, before I overreact and kill him?"

Phantom grinned. "Sure, grab on."

The three teens grabbed his hands (Mistheart couldn't help but notice that Sam blushed a bit) and he turned them invisible and flew off with them clinging to him. **(A/N: No comments)**

* * *

They soon reached a clearing in the forest on the edge of Amity Park... Park. Phantom returned everyone to the visible spectrum as they landed.

"That was... rather trippy," Mistheart commented, marveling Phantom's powers.

He grinned. "Get used to it. Remember, you can do those too now."

"Oh yeah..."

Sam cut in. "Hey D-Phantom, you want to show her your powers first?"

He nodded. First, he simply disappeared. Sam and Tucker merely waited for him to reappear, but Mistheart looked around. Sniffing, she caught his sent form behind her and spun around, pinning him to the tree behind them.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked curiously.

"... I sensed you," she replied.

Phantom rolled his eyes, then turned intangible, slipping through the tree. Turning, she saw that he had returned to the center of the clearing. He blasted some branches off the trees with ecto-blasts, then turned intangible and overshadowed Tucker. He sauntered up to Mistheart.

"Hi, I'm Tucker Foley. Under the glasses and PDA, I'm really a looker," Phantom/Tucker said.

At the look she gave him, Phantom decided it was safer to take to the skies, so he vacated Tucker's body and flew out of range of her nails.

"Well, we were going to do training for me, but I thing you're the priority here," Phantom said.

"Wait, you mean..." Mistheart looked up hopefully.

"Yep. So, first thing... um, try changing first," he said, looking rather unsure of himself all of a sudden.

"O...kay." She bit her lip, focusing on how being a ghost felt. No heartbeat, cold skin, hair that reminded her of a black and white candy cane... She felt a buzzing around her mid-section, and glanced down. She gasped as the greenish blue rings traveled across her body, changing her. Her eyes closed as they traveled over her face. Soon, it was done, and she opened her eyes again to find Tucker and Sam staring at her.

"Wow, Rachel, _that's_ really different... Your hair I mean," Sam said. She frowned. "Um, you might want a new shirt."

Mistheart glanced down at herself and face-palmed. The front of her shirt was still charred from the blast that had been the cause of her half dying in the first place. How had she not noticed that earlier? "Er, yes..." She looked around at the others until her eyes settled on Phantom. "Hey Phantom, do you have another one of those suits?"

Phantom looked down at himself. "Uh, not right now... Why, you trying to steal my look?" he said with a smirk.

"No, I would modify it first. It wouldn't fit me any other way anyway," she said.

"Why?"

She just made a circle around her rib cage, grimacing.

"Oh," was Phantom's only answer.

"OK, now what?" she asked, trying to steer the conversation a different way.

"First, let's do intangibility. That one can be pesky..."

* * *

_**(A/N: I didn't feel like writing the whole training session)**_

It was nearly 9 at night whenMistheart landed in her room exhausted. Phantom was a good teacher, but he really made her work. She transformed three times out of sheer exhaustion. But what he did worked. She now felt a level of control of her powers she knew she did not posses before. Phantom had even taught her how to shoot ecto-blasts. Unlike his, which was a fascinating color of green, hers were a cerulean color. She fell asleep quickly, glad that Phantom was so willing to teach her.


	8. Chapter 7

**MH150: Yay new chapter! Plus Danny and Shadow have been getting along better than I thought they would, ****_and _****Danny is finally not mad at me anymore *dances a little***

**Danny: I thought he was supposed to be evil**

**Shadow: I was, but I'm not now**

**Danny: So Kat, how ****_did_**** you get him here? He won't tell me**

**MH150: Nor will I**

**Danny: Darn it!**

**Shadow: It was low, that's all you need to know**

**MH150: You rhymed there XP**

**Shadow: Whatever. Do we need a disclaimer on this or are we good?**

**MH150: Well... maybe...**

**Danny: *sighs* She does not own either the show or the video game**

**MH150: Though I do own the computer I watch the show on and I own a copy of Spirit Tracks :)**

**Shadow: How does that apply?**

**MH150: Well I gotta own ****_something_**

**Danny: Just start**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_A few days later_

Mistheart grinned, having finally finished her latest project. It was a new outfit for her ghost half (though she admitted to herself that she had stolen the general idea from Phantom's costume). **(A/N: I **_**really **_**don't feel like describing it, so I'll get around to changing the cover for this to a picture with her ghost form... eventually.) **There was one problem. It was too tight to hide her... extra appendages from anyone. Deciding she would jump that hurdle when it came (plus anything was better than wearing a shirt with a burn hole on the chest), she transformed, then changed her clothes and left, not wanting to miss her training session with Phantom. She got there quickly, using her wings to move faster.

Hiding behind a tree, she watched Phantom talk with Sam and Tucker.

"Where do you think she is?" Phantom asked. "She's never been late before."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "It had to happen eventually. After all, you two have only been training for a few days."

"Actually, I'm over here," Mistheart called softly from behind her tree.

"Well, why are you back there?" Tucker asked.

"Because I don't know how you guys will react," she replied. She actually had a pretty good idea, but one could never be too sure.

"React to what?" Phantom wondered, approaching her tree.

"How I look. I don't look human... well, as human as I did," she whispered, but Phantom was close enough to hear her.

Frowning, he reached around the tree, intending to grab her arm, but instead he got a fist full of something soft and downy. He tugged gently, earning a hiss from Mistheart. Sorting through the things he held, he grabbed one and tugged it out. He ignored her sharp intake of breath as he examined what he held: a white feather.

"What... Rachel, why do you have... wings?" he questioned softly.

"That's not all," she stated. Swallowing, she stepped out from behind the tree into the clearing. Hanging her head, she hid her face with her bangs, feeling her tail twitch in nervousness.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?" Sam demanded.

Mistheart jumped at Sam's outburst. "Um... I become like this when I turn ghost. I guess not all ghost are as lucky a Phantom when it comes to how human they look, 'cause I mean, look at Vlad, he has blue skin! I didn't tell you 'cause I didn't know what you would say, and I'm already weird enough as it is and- mmmh." She gazed at Sam, who had placed a hand over her mouth.

"Are you done?" Sam asked. Mistheart nodded. "Okay," she continued, "none of us care about how you look, so you didn't need to hide it."

Mistheart looked at Phantom, who was gazing at her. Finally, he grinned and pointed a finger at her. "You stole my clothes!" he exclaimed with mock accusation.

She grinned slyly. "Why yes, but I didn't like them, so I changed them."

He laughed, then asked, "What is that on it?"

She looked down. Where Phantom's D would be was the white silhouette of a bird. "Um, an eagle maybe? It looked too plain without anything there, so I just chose something to put there."

Phantom rolled his eyes. "So Rachel-"

"Shadowpool. Call me Shadowpool," she said suddenly. She wasn't even sure where the name had come from, but it seemed better than calling her Rachel.

"Why?" all three teens asked.

"Well... I don't want anyone to know it's _me_ right? I don't think his last name was Phantom when he was still alive," she stated, gesturing to Phantom.

"Makes sense I guess." Sam shrugged. "Though why Shadowpool?"

"I dunno, it just came to me."

Phantom smiled. "I think it sounds cool. So _Shadowpool_, are you ready to start training?"

* * *

_A week later_

Mistheart was hanging on one of the climbing ropes in gym, observing the other students. It was sad really. The only ones who could _do _anything were the jocks... and Sam. She watched as she did pull-ups while Danny hung on the bar next to her, struggling to do more than one. Finally Danny fell off and he made his way to the rope she was on. He couldn't even pull himself up a foot.

Suddenly Mrs. Tetslaff came up to them, making Mistheart almost fall. Luckily, she caught herself so she was hanging upside-down about five feet from the floor.

"Listen up people. This has to be the _worst _display of physical fitness I've ever seen at all my days a Casper High," Tetslaff told Danny and Tucker. After that, Mistheart didn't really pay attention, though she commented as Sam dragged Tucker off, probably to some secluded part of the gym to make him do push-ups 'till he died. "Good luck Foley, you're gonna need it," she called.

She grimaced at Danny's partner though. It was Dash, and she knew that the bully would probably just use the time to pick on him more. Sighing, she figured she would have to keep an eye on the two.

* * *

_After School_

Danny and Mistheart were leaning against their backyard fence as they watched Sam torture Tucker.

"How 'bout a hand Danny," Tucker said as he collapsed under Sam's boot.

Danny smiled, set down the cup he was holding, and clapped. Mistheart grinned at Tucker's face.

"You're hilarious," Tucker deadpanned.

"Hey, when you've got superpowers, you can afford to be," Danny said, apparently forgetting Mistheart was there.

"Superpowers? You can barely do a pull-up," she said, turning to him.

"Uh... well, that's super compared to Tuck here," Danny said, suddenly nervous.

"I guess," was her only response.

"Besides why should I care about some stupid fitness test anyway?" he continued.

"Because if you fail, I fail," Dash said, appearing over the fence. Mistheart blinked at him and scooted away, still nervous about their last encounter.

"And if he fails at gym, that would blemish his stellar D- GPA," Tucker joked, standing.

Angerly, Dash hopped the fence, grabbed Tucker's head, and shoved him back into the ground. Danny crouched down and whispered something to Tucker as Mistheart slowly put her face in her hands and shook her head. She looked back up as Dash grabbed Danny and pulled him up from the ground.

"And that's our cue to run," Sam commented lightly to Tucker.

"What do you mean our cue? I'm not running any- why do you have the Smart-Tech 5000? It's not even on the market yet," Tucker said, his eyes wide as he picked himself up from the ground again.

"The real question is: Are you fast enough to get it from me?" Sam taunted. With that she took off, Tucker hot on her heels. With them gone, Mistheart turned her attention back to the other two.

"Tch, losers. And speaking of losers..." Dash looked at Danny with a menacing smile on his face.

Mistheart quit paying attention when her 'ghost sense', as Phantom called it, went off. Personally, she found it mildly irritating, as it went off _every freaking time _a ghost got close enough to trigger it. Glancing around wearily, she saw something start to close in on them from the sky. _Is that... yes, it _is _that ghost from the gym... Crud._ He suddenly launched about 20 missiles at the teens. She jumped out of the way, but Danny and Dash weren't so lucky. She couldn't care less about what happened to Dash, but...

"Danny!" she cried. Hurrying over to the crater the blast left, she spied the two boys at the edge. _Thank the goddesses! s_he thought silently. Danny looked rather panicked as he mumbled something from his position under Dash. Suddenly he jumped up, running away as he started screaming about it being a ghost. Skulker shot a few lasers, then chased after the boy.

She hurried after them. _Where is Phantom? Normally he'd be here by now._ With a start, she realized that he may be busy with some other ghost. If that was the case... _Well, gotta use these powers for_ something _other than nearly expose who I really am to humans. _With that she stopped, checking to make sure there was no one in the alley with her. Satisfied with the lack of people, she quickly transformed.

The whole living-to-dead change was rather exhilarating to her. She felt rather than saw the changes occur. The loose shirt being replaced with the form-fitting uniform, the sudden stop of her heart (that part was the weirdest), the rush of energy through her veins, it always always excited her in a way she would have never thought losing her humanity (for lack of a better word) would ever have. But this time she didn't have time to savor the feeling. Danny was being chased by a ghost with a lot of deadly weapons on him, and until Phantom arrived, it would be up to her to make sure that nothing permanent happened to her friend.

She shot up just as Dash came from around the corner, followed by the Skulker, followed by- surprisingly- Phantom. Dropping down, she kept pace with the undead boy. If it was possible to trip in mid-air, he almost did, wavering in surprise at her appearance.

"Ra- uh, I mean Shadowpool? What are you doing here?" he asked as they turned another corner, somehow ending up near the front of FentonWorks.

"Well you weren't here so I figure I could at least stall him before you got here," she answered as they passed a couple of things that suddenly shrunk. _What the...?_ Phantom suddenly dived at Skulker who looked ready to blast Dash into the Ghost Zone, but he turned at the last second, grabbing Phantom and throwing him to the ground. "Hey!" she cried, landing in front of the two.

Skulker grinned, but his expression turned to one of surprise when Phantom suddenly shrunk, disappearing from sight, followed by Skulker.

Dash ran up to where they had been, shouting, "Awesome!"

"How is that awesome? They just... shrunk?" Shadowpool demanded. She blinked as Dash suddenly shrunk. "Wha...?!" she cried as she felt herself grow smaller as well.

She 'arrived' to find Dash having a small panic attack and Skulker threatening Phantom. Suddenly Phantom shot Skulker, sending him flying over her head and into a cam that Dash was next to. He flew up to them.

"We have to move," he stated.

Shadowpool rolled her eyes as she flew up next him. "No, I was just planning on staying here and being decapitated by a crazy hunter ghost," she whispered statistically to him.

"Danny Phantom! If I weren't so terrified this'd be really cool." Dash looked slightly put out by this.

"Eh-heh, thanks," Phantom responded. The three took off, Dash running under the ghosts. A couple minutes later they came to the backyard fence of FentonWorks. Skulker flew up behind them, launching a few missiles at them, but Phantom flew down and grabbed Dash, flying him out of harm's way. They found a hole in the wood and flew through, though Shadowpool was wondering why they didn't just phase through.

They landed in the grass and started off again, Phantom simply carrying Dash so they could move faster, while Dash was having another mini panic-attack. A gust of wind blew them back and up, but as they tried to get lower, they just fell to the ground.

"O...kay, that's not normal. Must have been the wind sheer," Phantom said, more to himself than at anyone.

Shadowpool shook her head. "A wind sheer wouldn't do that. It's something else..." She trailed off as they started running.

* * *

"How much further?" Dash called. Phantom was sitting a blade of grass while Shadowpool hovered next to him, flapping her wings quickly to keep herself up.

"Ten feet, or at this pace, ten _years_," Phantom replied, panting slightly.

"We've got company," Shadowpool told him, turning her head to look behind her. They saw Skulker launch more missiles at them.

"Is it really that far?" Dash asked, climbing up next to them. Then he turned and let out a cry of fright when he saw what was heading toward them.

Thinking quickly, Phantom cut some of the grass with an ecto-blast so the missiles hit that instead. The resulting explosions blasted them onto the back porch.

"Hang on, I'll use my powers to phase us through the door," Phantom told Dash.

Shadowpool nodded and tried to go intangible, but she couldn't find the energy needed to do it. _What?_ She looked up to find both boys perfectly tangible and still running for the door. "Wait! Guys that's not going to..." They crashed into the door. "...work," she finished, wincing. She turned just in time to duck a sword that was flying at her head. Said sword impaled the door just in front of Phantom's face. She then had to run as a whole stream of swords came flying at them. She looked behind her and saw that Phantom had pulled Dash out of the way.

"He's closing in! We have to find another entrance!" Phantom cried as he started firing at Skulker. Shadowpool quickly followed suit.

"Over there, there's a mouse hole," Dash said, running to the hole.

"We have mice?" Phantom asked.

"We? You don't live here," Shadowpool said, frowning.

"Is that really important right now?" he asked as they caught up with Dash.

"I guess not," she admitted. They glanced at Dash, who looked back at them.

"Fly!" he told them.

"I can't!" Phantom exclaimed.

Shadowpool frowned, then grinned. "I can!" she cried.

"What?" they asked.

She rolled her eyes and extended her wings, taking to the air. She grabbed both their collars, lifting them from the ground and to the mouse hole in seconds.

"Whoa," Dash said, looking at Shadowpool in awe.

"Uh...Come on!" she said running into the hole, feeling a bit awkward under his stare.

The hole was pitch black until Phantom lit a small ecto-blast in his hand, making the area lit up an eerie green color. They looked around. It was dusty, with cobwebs and cheese lying around.

"What kind of mouse hole is this? Where's the matchbox sofa and the coffee table made from a spool of thread?" Dash asked.

"Mice do that here?" Shadowpool asked. How could a mouse be smart enough to build things?

"You watch _way_ to many cartoons," Phantom told him. **(A/N: I found this line rather ironic, as the people watching probably do that too. Maybe the producer was trying to send a message? Nah, that can't be right. I don't watch ****_that_**** many cartoons...)**

_Ah, so that was just a cartoon mouse that built things. That makes a lot more sense,_ Shadowpool thought. Suddenly, a growling noise came from behind them. They turned and found the mouse standing behind them. Backing up, she imitated Phantom and soon the light around them changed from bright green to a vivid blue-green as her blue light mixed with his green.

There was another noise coming from behind them. Turning, they found Skulker and his various weapons pointing at them.

"So were stuck between getting mounted on a wall or maimed by a mouse? How's that fair?" Shadowpool asked to no one in particular.

Phantom ignored her, opting instead to light another blast in his other hand, but that didn't last long, for it soon shorted out and the other dimmed. "Oh man, that shrink ray must have shorted out my powers!" he cried.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she muttered sarcastically to him.

"Maybe you need to learn to rely on your _natural abilities,_" Skulker taunted.

"Will you just _let it go?!_" Phantom said angerly as they were sent into darkness once again.

_Am I missing something here? _Shadowpool wondered briefly.

"I can't see!" Dash cried.

"Dash, get down!" she hear Phantom cry as Skulker shouted, "Say farewell, ghost child!"

The space was lit again, this time by a flare lit by Skulker. Both Shadowpool and Dash looked around for Phantom.

"Where'd the ghost kid go?" Dash asked Skulker.

"Well, I _was _hunting the ghost child, but I could just as easily mount your tiny heads in my trophy room. Especially yours," he said turning to Shadowpool.

"Ew," Dash said. Shadowpool nodded in agreement.

"Ew is right," said a voice from behind them. They turned to find the mouse standing over them.

"So that's where you went," she told him.

The mouse, being overshadowed by Phantom, nodded. "Get back!" he told them as he began to turn. They ducked just as a tail came sailing over them, crashing into Skulker and sending him flying.

Dash picked up the flare. "Dude, that's awesome! You took over the mouse!"

"Not...for long!" Phantom told him as the mouse began struggling. Suddenly, Phantom came flying out and crashed into the wall. Dash and Shadowpool ran over to him, yelling as the mouse chased after them. Spying the hole in the wall, Phantom grabbed the flare from Dash's hand. "Run! Go!" he told them. They followed his command, stopping to watch as Phantom gave Skulker a hunk of cheese and the flare. He soon caught up to them and they fan out, into the kitchen.

"Okay, just follow my lead and- Dash?" Phantom asked, turning to the now crying boy. Shadowpool looked on, not really feeling that she should help him.

"I can't do this, I can't! Everything's bigger than me!" Dash said, looking up at them.

"Dash..." Phantom approached him.

"And you! You're losing your powers! We're doomed! _Doomed!_" Dash looked about ready to cry again.

"_Dash!_ Stop! Listen to me!" Phantom exclaimed, his frustration making itself known. He sighed. "Why did you come to FentonWorks?"

"I'm Danny Fenton's fitness buddy." Shadowpool snorted. _Buddy, riiight._ "I was supposed to help him because he was too puny, weak, and wimpy, and scrawny, and-"

"Yeah, can you get to the point?" Phantom told him, looking rather disgruntled for some reason.

"He's not strong enough to past the fitness test," Dash said simply. Shadowpool laughed softly under her breath. He sure wasn't, at least Dash was right about that.

"Well, -and I can't believe I'm saying this- I need your help, because I'm not strong enough to do this alone. So, fitness buddies?" Phantom extended his hand to Dash, who took it. They looked at Shadowpool.

She sighed. "Fine." She placed her hand with theirs. Suddenly, her's and Phantom's boots glowed slightly. Blue-green rings surrounded her's, changing them to her tennis shoes and bluish-white rings changed Phantom's into red and white converse sneakers. She stared. _Those shoes, they're _Danny's _shoes. And the fact that they changed must mean..._ she gasped, interrupting what ever Dash and... _Danny _had been talking about. They looked at her, and from the look on his face, she guessed Danny had a pretty good idea on why she had gasped.

"Danny?" she said.

* * *

**I couldn't think of a way for Mistheart to figure out who Danny was, so I'm using the episode Micromanagement to do the job for me. And just to avoid confusion (though there may be some any way), Mistheart is her real name, Rachel is what she's called by people because that's what she said her name was, and Shadowpool is her name in ghost form.**


	9. Chapter 8

**MH150: Great, school starts on Wednesday. Freshman year of high school, all honors classes, with marching band three days a week ****_and_**** seminary every day we have school. Fun...**

**Danny: At least your extra-curricular activities aren't dangerous**

**Shadow: This makes me glad I don't go to school**

**MH150: XP Shut up, both of yourselves**

**Both: Nah**

**MH150: *punches Shadow and sucks Danny in the Fenton Weasel* Well, because of these complications -like many of you- I will update less often than I already do**

**Shadow: I think you broke my nose**

**Danny: At least this is bigger than the thermos...**

**MH150: Now you two, behave while I write. Also, I will not be adding disclaimers anymore because I obviously don't own anything. Sue me if you must, but I've said it like five times already**

**Danny: Can you let me out?**

**MH150: After I'm done with chapter**

**Danny: Aw man**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

"Danny?" Shadowpool said.

"Um, yes that is my name...Can we talk later?" Danny asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, of-of course."

He looked ready to say something else when a foot suddenly came down in front of them, sending them flying into a wall. It was Jazz exercising. She took off the helmet she was wearing and shook her head sending drops of sweatraining towards them. **(A/N: Ew)** Crying out, the three teens began running to a nearby chair to avoid drowning in perspiration.

They made it, panting heavily. Glancing back, they saw Skulker, riding the mouse, ran out of the hole in the wall.

"I can think of several words that would fit this situation right now," Shadowpool said dryly.

"Like what?" Dash asked.

"How about: Run!" she yelled, turning and doing just that. Dash and Danny soon followed.

"Keep running whelps, I'm about to make mousemeat out of you!" Skulker cried as he chased them.

"It's mincemeat bonehead," Danny corrected.

"Not this time it's not!"

The trio turned the corner to enter the next room while Skulker and the mouse skidded into a wall. They watched as Maddie appeared with a broom to try and get rid of the mouse. The floor must have been rather dusty, because the broom sent (comparatively) large dust bunnies rolling at them.

"Dust bunny!" Danny cried. They leaped straight up and over the bunny.

"Whoa, nice air," Dash commented.

"Thanks," Danny replied. Shadowpool nodded. Suddenly, they both felt their energy drop again. This time it was the pants that changed, Danny back to his light blue pants and Shadowpool back to the gray sweatpants she was wearing that day. "Great, I'm-" he saw her look. "-we're losing so muck power we're reverting back to-"

"Hey, what's with your pants?" Dash questioned them.

"Uh, it's...casual Friday?" Danny said nervously.

"Today's Tuesday," Dash remembered, scratching his head.

"Uh, guys..." Shadowpool began, hearing a low rumbling noise from behind them. Before she could finish however, they were run over by another dust bunny. They were dropped off on an expanse of green 'grass'.

"Oh man, we're back outside," Dash observed.

"Wait, this isn't real grass," Danny told him as he rubbed his thumb over one of the tufts.

"Um, _no duh_, it doesn't even smell like grass," Shadowpool huffed. They suddenly felt tremors run through the turf, so they looked up and saw golf balls landing in front of them. Looking farther up they saw Jack muttering to himself.

"Where do we hide?!" Dash cried.

"Have you ever seen him play golf? The only safe place is the hole!" Danny told him as he began to run. Making it over to the hole, Danny grabbed Dash's arm and began to lower Dash into the hole.

Shadowpool was watching the balls roll at them when Danny suddenly fell in. "Danny, you okay?" she looked over the edge to find both boys sitting at the bottom. Not waiting for an answer, she hopped in just as a ball rolled over head. "Why'd you fall?" she hissed at Danny.

"It was my arm. My sleeve disappeared, then reappeared. It surprised me," Danny explained.

They watched as more ball passed them, somehow never actually falling in the hole.

"Man, is everybody in this family bad at sports?" Dash laughed. Both Danny and Shadowpool frowned in irritation at this.

* * *

"You guys are taking to long. We need to move," Shadowpool looked at the two boys.

"Well, we don't have wings!" Danny snapped at her. It was true. They were climbing the stairs, and while they had to pull themselves up each one, she just flew up. Dash chose this moment to comment as they ascended another step.

"Yeah, we did it!"

"But we're not nearly close enough." Danny, the pessimist. Both halfas looked down as their shirts chose to change. Danny's became looked like a black and white version of his normal shirt with his logo on it. Shadowpool's was a striped shirt (the actual one was orange and white striped).

"How many costume changes are you going to go through? What is this, Vegas?" Dash asked, looking mildly annoyed.

Skulker descended in front of them and fired two missiles at them. They dodged and the boys began heaving themselves up faster than they had been before.

To increase their pace, Shadowpool grabbed their collars and flew then up the rest of the way. She dropped them off inside a room and they worked to close the door. She winced as she heard Skulker slam into the door. Soon they reached an open window.

"Hurry, out the window and up to the Ops Center," Danny commanded, and watched as Dash complied.

"Funny how he listens to you when you're Phantom, but picks on you when you're Fenton," Shadowpool smirked as Danny grabbed the wire leading up.

He rolled his eyes. "Funny how he seems to has developed a crush on you when you're Shadowpool, but hates your guts when you're Rachel," he countered.

She gaped at him, then shook her head. "Ah, ew..." She trailed off when she saw his expression.

"Skulker's not following us, unless he's coming up around the back." Danny frowned.

"Well we did close the door," Shadowpool told him as he dashed back past her.

He ignored her, instead grabbing a bag of chips and pulling it over to the window sill. Both of them grinned at each other as she grabbed the other side of the bag to keep it from falling.

"Hey Skulker!" Danny chuckled. **(A/N: I can't understand what Danny says to Skulker after that, so I'll skip the rest of that dialogue)** They tipped the bag over, dumping the chips onto Skulker.

"Lime and vinegar? Who eats those?!" he shouted after one hit him in the face. In an attempt to get rid of the chips, he launched a few missiles at them, but they just broke into small crumbs and pelted him like hail.

"Now, while he's distracted," Shadowpool muttered to Danny. He nodded and the let go of the bag letting it fall onto the hunter. They heard his enraged cry as they reached the Ops Center.

"Come on, we don't have much time!" Danny told Dash. He began swinging and then jumped, landing on a ledge. Dash tried to do the same, but he landed on the edge, and would've fallen off if Danny hadn't grabbed his arm. "I got'ya," Danny told him.

Shadowpool wrapped her arms around Danny's torso to support him.

Danny counted. "One...two...three!" He pulled Dash up while Shadowpool kept him from falling from Dash's weight. Both flinched as the back of Danny's hair turned black and Shadowpool's accents went from stripes to spots.

"Oh man, I'm one makeover away from blowing my secret identity. Good thing Dash is a total moron," Danny commented to himself. Shadowpool refrained from making a comment, as she realized they didn't have time for her sarcasm.

The three grabbed the edge of the window and heaved, slowly lifting it open.

"We did it! What do you think we just benched, proportionally?" Dash asked.

"I dunno dude, I'm not that good at math," was Danny's reply. Dash turned to Shadowpool, who just shrugged.

"Soon you won't be that good at breathing either," Skulker said as he flew up behind them.

They were about to run when the mouse from earlier leaped out the window, latching onto Skulker's arm, causing him to fly wildly away. They dashed inside, the window closing behind them.

"That's gotta be the device," Danny said, pointing at gun lying on the table.

"And that's how we're going to get to it." Dash pointed at a piece of pizza that had a cheese string hanging to the floor.

Shadowpool just sighed, wondering that if they knew she could carry them, why didn't they just ask her to fly them up to things. So she flew to the top of the pizza to wait for them. She watched as they ran over to the table and started climbing. Just then, Skulker came crashing through the window, wrestling with the mouse. She tuned to seen Danny pull himself up to the top of the table, and not a moment too soon. Rings enveloped both of them, changing them back to normal save for their eyes. Thankfully for the now Mistheart, her 'extra features' were hidden every time she changed back.

They both ran inside the Crammer when they saw Dash begin to pull himself up.

"Hey, where'd you go?" he wondered.

"In here, we need you to push the trigger quick!" Danny said waving his arm outside and pointing to the back end of the gun.

"You okay in there?" Dash asked as he stood near the entrance.

"Just flip it to un-cram and push the trigger!" Danny told him, his eyes glowing brightly before they settled back to their normal blue. Mistheart simply blinked to return her's back to normal. Then they heard gun begin to power up at the same time they heard Skulker's voice.

"You can't escape me! I'm faster than you! I'm stronger than you! And you're weak, weak!" Skulker ranted as he approached.

At the moment when they saw his shadow, a green beam hit them and they were blasted out of the gun, which was just as well, as at the same time they grew bigger and regained their powers, transforming back to their ghost halves.

"Actually, I'm a lot stronger than I thought," Danny told the still tiny Skulker, picking him up and flicking him into a nearby freezer. He shut it, picked up the Crammer, and un-shrunk Dash.

"Hah hah, way to go dude! I knew I could count on you," Dash said happily. Shadowpool crossed her arms. "Oh, and you too," he added.

"Yeah, well, with out my powers, that made one of us," Danny told him. "So thanks, I couldn't have wished for a better fitness buddy."

Dash smiled and turned to Shadowpool. "What's your name? Are you his new side-kick or something?"

She frowned. "One, my name is Shadowpool. Two, don't call me that, I'm his friend, partner, and sort-of his sister, but not in a genetic way. Three, if you even try to hit on me...you know just don't and you'll be fine."

Dash blinked, then turned back to Danny, who shrugged.

"Maybe you're not that bad after all," Danny told him, finishing what he was saying earlier.

"Thanks! Hey, why do you say we hang around here and stuff Fenturd's head in the toilet. You know, just for giggles?" Dash began laughing.

Danny frowned and flipped the switch on the Crammer. He pressed the trigger, shrinking Dash again.

"I don't do puny!" they heard Dash cry.

* * *

_The next day, after the fitness test_

"So now I know," Mistheart said. She, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting in Danny's room. Her and Danny had just finished explaining what had happened the day before.

"Wow. So what happened to Skulker?" Tucker asked.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. He's probably still in the freezer."

It was Sam's turn. "And so Dash is big again how?"

"I couldn't just leave him tiny in my house, so we turned invisible and I un-shrunk Dash again."

"Actually I left. I didn't sick around to watch Danny make Dash big again," Mistheart told them.

"Do you really want to help me?" Danny tuned to her?

"Sometimes. I still don't feel wholly comfortable with the whole hero thing," she said. "But rest assured that I won't be anything like Vlad."

They sat and talked until Danny's parents told Sam and Tucker it was time to go home. They had just closed the door behind them when Danny's and Mistheart's ghost senses went off.

"You coming?" he asked.

She looked up. "Sure, why not."

**End scene. So, hopefully I won't have cause to use an actual episode later, because I don't really like doing it. Now to try and plan chapter 9.**


	10. Chapter 9

**MH150: Sorry I've been gone**

**Danny: At least you remembered to let me out of the Fenton Weasel**

**MH150: I'm too lazy to write anything that happens between the last chapter and this one. It stays canon for the most part, with the exception of the fact that Mistheart helps Danny fight ghosts now. So at this point Danny has ice powers, Mistheart's core is one I literally just made up. Before any of this happened, Mistheart was an elemental, which means she could control the elements. Basically her core just transfers that into her ghost half. Why does she have a ghost sense if she doesn't have an ice core? Because ice comes from water, that's why. This chapter starts a few days before D-Stabilized. I also just want to get this done so I can start on the next one in the series**

**Shadow: Nice to see you have that all mapped out**

**MH150: An here we go**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

"Okay, now just aim a little higher..." Danny adjusted Shadowpool's arm accordingly, aiming it at a tree branch.

"I can aim just fine by myself y'know," Shadowpool grumbled. Sighing, she let her hand glow, preparing to fire.

"You know, you two have been acting more like Danny and Jazz do normally," Sam commented, distracting Shadowpool briefly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Like siblings. Fighting, but not out of anger...usually," Sam elaborated.

The two halfas grinned at each other. "I guess that's what happens when you live in the same house long enough," Danny pointed out.

"Yeah. How long's it been now? Three months?" Shadowpool said rhetorically. "I really didn't want a family, but it's been better than I thought it would be." She dropped her arm, hand still glowing cerulean.

"Um, good?" Sam said, confused.

"Hey, what's wrong with the tree?" Tucker interjected.

The three teens looked to where Tucker was looking. Sure enough, the tree Shadowpool had been aiming at was quickly growing shorter by the second.

"Think that might be it?" Sam said, pointing at the base of the tree. There was a large portal under it.

Shadowpool squinted. "I thought ghost portals were green," she observed. She was right, it was a green-ish blue color instead of a straight green. Her fist clenched, extinguishing the light around it. At the same time, the portal disappeared, cutting the tree in half and making fall over.

"Weird," Danny summarized eloquently.

"Hm," Sam said, glancing at Shadowpool's hand. Suddenly she grabbed it, lifting it up to her face, earning a startled 'Hey!' from the kitsune girl. "Shadowpool, aim at the tree and act like you're going to shoot at it, but don't."

"Ah, okay..." Shadowpool did as she was told, concentrating on the tree. After a couple of minutes of nothing happening, she sighed. "And we're waiting for what?" she threw at Sam.

"Just wait," the goth girl told her.

She sighed again, a soft growl rumbling in her throat. Her mind wandered as she waited. She began humming tunelessly, the fingers on the hand she was holding up twitching slightly, thinking about the portal from earlier.

"There!" Danny shouted. The portal had indeed reappeared under the tree and the tree rapidly sunk into the ground. "So now there's a Real World tree floating around the Ghost Zone now?" he wondered.

"I suppose so," Shadowpool shrugged, lowering her arm again. At the same time, the portal disappeared again as well. "Hey, where did it go?"

"I think...it's you," Sam said slowly.

"What? But only Wulf can open portals," the halfa girl said, shaking her head vigorously. Then she slumped against a tree, changing back. "Then again," she panted. "maybe it is me. Suddenly, I feel like sleeping for a month."

"Maybe it's a unique power, like Danny's Ghostly Wail," Tucker offered.

Mistheart nodded wearily. "Yeah, sure. Can we go home now? I was being serious about sleeping." She turned to Danny. "Please?"

"Of course. Do you need me to fly you home?"

"Nah," she said, transforming back to Shadowpool. "I think I can make it home."

* * *

_It's going to be jumping through D-Stabilized for a bit_

"Ghost cousin?" Shadowpool paused as she heard Tucker's comment as she, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were patrolling a few nights later.

"Ahh!" Danny suddenly cried.

She turned as Danny crashed onto a roof. "Danny!" She flew lower. "Dani?"

"Hey Shadowpool," Danielle greeted. She then proceeded to explain why she had returned.

"Yikes, kind of glad I don't have a clone, no offense," Shadowpool stated.

"Actually I think Vlad tried to, though they always failed. Well worse than Danny's anyway," Dani said.

"You're not a failure Dani," the older girl sighed. The three of them began flying off when her ear twitched. "Hey guys, what's that-" She shrieked as she was hit with a laser blast. She groaned as she was grabbed by the ankle by a claw, as was Danny. She ignored what Valerie and Danny were talking about, that is, until she was electrocuted unconscious.

* * *

Shadowpool followed Valerie into Vlad's lab, glancing back at the unconscious Danny. She looked around for either Vlad or Dani when she heard something else under Dani's screaming. Straining her ears, she followed the sound to another door at the back of the lab. Swallowing, she opened it, revealing a flight of stairs. It also allowed her to hear the sound better. It sounded like soft whimpering. "What in the name of Din?"

She flew down the stairs and fell from the air at the sight that greeted her. "Goddesses above," she whispered in horror. She walked over a cage in the corner of the room. "Hello," she murmured. The occupant of the cage cowered in response, muttering words under her breath. "Wait? Are you speaking...Hylian?" She shook her head and switched languages. "Hello, little girl? What are you doing here?"

The girl inhaled sharply. "You...speak my language?"

"Well, yeah. I'm a kitsune. We don't exist naturally in this world," Shadowpool explained.

The girl uncurled from her ball, revealing her species to her. "I'm a kitsune too," she croaked. She reached through the bars and gently touched Shadowpool's face. "You're so cold. Like...Vlad," she whispered the name fearfully.

"That's because I'm the same thing as Vlad, but I promise I won't hurt you. How did you get here? What clan you from?"

"Gale Clan. I was kidnapped by him. Can you get me out?" the young girl begged.

"Of course." Shadowpool turned her arms intangible and placed them on the girl transferring her powers onto her and pulling her through. She then gathered her in her arms and phased through the ceiling of the sub-basement. She found Danny with Dani and Valerie. "Did I miss much?" she asked, flying up to them.

"Only my saving Dani's life and Dani kicking fruit loop butt," Danny told her. "Where were _you_?" he demanded.

Shadowpool nodded down to the girl in her arms. "Saving my kin. I found her in a sub-basement beneath Vlad's lab. Her name is..." she blinked, realizing she forgot to ask the girl her name. "Ah, what's your name and age?" she asked in Hylian.

"Rainshadow and six," she replied, wrapping her thin arms around Shadowpool's neck.

"Her name's Rainshadow, she's six, and...blind?" She brushed Rainshadow's bangs out of her face. Yep, over both her eyes were small scars, her pupils were dilated so they covered half her eyes, and she appeared to be staring through Shadowpool instead of at her. "Yep, blind."

"What language is that?" Valerie asked.

"A...language?" Shadowpool said with a shrug. "No, she's not a ghost," she continued, seeing Valerie open her mouth again. She turned Rainshadow so she was facing the others.

Rainshadow looked over her shoulder at Shadowpool. "But they're humans," she told her.

"So? Not all humans are bad," she snapped. "Bye Dani," she called as the girl flew off. "See you Val," she continued as she followed behind Danny as they left.

"So a six year old blind girl who happens to look like you _and_ speaks the same language you do? Sure you don't have a clone?" Danny questioned.

Shadowpool frowned and sat Rainshadow down on the edge of a roof. "Rainshadow, do you know who your parents are?"

"Er, yes. Um, my father is a kitsune named...Ravenclaw. My mother...I don't know my mother," Rainshadow murmured.

"Ravenclaw?! He didn't have a kid the last time I saw him," Shadowpool cried.

"You know him? And, actually, I'm from the future. I was actually born this year, but Vlad pulled me from Hyrule through a portal that smelled like citruses and death while I was exploring the woods, but I can't go back now," the young girl explained.

"Why?"

"A ghost told me. He kept changing how he looked, and he had a big clock in the middle of his chest."

"What language is that?" Valerie asked.

"A...language?" Shadowpool said with a shrug. "No, she's not a ghost," she continued, seeing Valerie open her mouth again. She turned Rainshadow so she was facing the others.

Rainshadow looked over her shoulder at Shadowpool. "But they're humans," she told her.

"So? Not all humans are bad," she snapped. "Bye Dani," she called as the girl flew off. "See you Val," she continued as she followed behind Danny as they left.

"So a six year old blind girl who happens to look like you _and_ speaks the same language you do? Sure you don't have a clone?" Danny questioned.

Shadowpool frowned and sat Rainshadow down on the edge of a roof. "Rainshadow, do you know who your parents are?"

"Er, yes. Um, my father is a kitsune named...Ravenclaw. My mother...I don't know my mother," Rainshadow murmured.

"Ravenclaw?! He didn't have a kid the last time I saw him," Shadowpool cried.

"You know him? And, actually, I'm from the future. I was actually born this year, but Vlad pulled me from Hyrule through a portal that smelled like citruses and death while I was exploring the woods, but I can't go back now," the young girl explained.

"Why?"

"A ghost told me. He kept changing how he looked, and he had a big clock in the middle of his chest."

"What language is that?" Valerie asked.

"A...language?" Shadowpool said with a shrug. "No, she's not a ghost," she continued, seeing Valerie open her mouth again. She turned Rainshadow so she was facing the others.

Rainshadow looked over her shoulder at Shadowpool. "But they're humans," she told her.

"So? Not all humans are bad," she snapped. "Bye Dani," she called as the girl flew off. "See you Val," she continued as she followed behind Danny as they left.

"So a six year old blind girl who happens to look like you _and_ speaks the same language you do? Sure you don't have a clone?" Danny questioned.

Shadowpool frowned and sat Rainshadow down on the edge of a roof. "Rainshadow, do you know who your parents are?"

"Er, yes. Um, my father is a kitsune named...Ravenclaw. My mother...I don't know my mother," Rainshadow murmured.

"Ravenclaw?! He didn't have a kid the last time I saw him," Shadowpool cried.

"You know him? And, actually, I'm from the future. I was actually born this year, but Vlad pulled me from Hyrule through a portal that smelled like citruses and death while I was exploring the woods, but I can't go back now," the young girl explained.

"Why?"

"A ghost told me. He kept changing how he looked, and he had a big clock in the middle of his chest."

"Clockwork. Figures," Shadowpool growled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Danny cried, frustrated that he couldn't understand what the two kitsune were saying.

Shadowpool turned to Danny and sighed. "Danny...I'm going to have to leave for a while. I need to get her back home, and...I need to visit anyway." Her eyes burned with held back tears. "This is important, something I _need_ to do. Vlad took her from her family, tortured her, _blinded_ her. Besides, she lives where I did and I need to at least let my friends know that I'm not dead."

"But how are you going to get there?" Danny wondered.

"Remember my new power? I can create portals to anywhere. I've been practicing it and...there," she said, opening a portal to a forest in Hyrule, not that Danny knew that. She looked down, then suddenly hugged the boy. "I'll be back Danny, I promise. You're more than just my friend, you're my brother. In all honesty, I never thought that would happen." She let go. "Tell Jack and Maddie I'll be gone a while," she said, grabbing Rainshadow and leading her to the portal.

"But how long will you be gone?" he asked.

"I dunno, days, months, heck, even years, but _I'll be back_, don't worry." She turned to Rainshadow. "I almost forgot, Rainshadow, this is Danny. He's a good human."

Rainshadow nodded and tried to say something in English. "B-ye...Da-nny," she managed.

"Bye Rainshadow. And bye Shadowpool, I'll miss you," Danny responded.

The two kitsune nodded, turned, and walked through the portal, which closed behind them.

Sighing, Danny took off for home. He fished his Fenton Phone out of his pocket and put it on. "Sam? Tuck? You there?"

"Danny!" both his friends cried.

"Before you ask, I've been busy saving Danielle. Sorry for blowing you guys off before, but it was important."

"Hey, where's Shadowpool?" Sam asked. "Normally she would've said something by now."

"She's...gone. She left. When Val and I were rescuing Danielle, she found someone else, and...had to take her back." Danny located Sam and Tucker and landed, stumbling as what had just happened hit him.

"Well, she'll be back soon right? I mean, she's only taking someone home," Tucker said, noticing Danny's upset look.

"I don't know. She even said she didn't know when she'd be back. It's like...It's like Jazz leaving us and not saying when she's gonna be back." Danny hung his head.

"If she said she was going to be back, she'll be back. You know she keeps her promises. She's like you like that," Sam placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny sighed and gave a small smile. "You're right, you're right. Thanks."

Sam smiled and gave Danny a hug, making him blush. "She'll be back soon, you'll see."

He nodded as he took off and flew home. "Now how am I going to explain this to my parents?"

* * *

**And it's done. Sorry if the ending is a bit blunt and/or cheesy, but I'm gonna write a sequel, so it'll be added onto.**


End file.
